


Afternoon Delight

by turtle7761



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-26
Updated: 2001-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle7761/pseuds/turtle7761
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and J.D. take time out for some afternoon seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

"Hey Ez, phone fer ya, why don't cha take it here. Tell 'em ya'll call 'em back, we're 'posed ta be at lunch.

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to answer the call so we could 'do lunch'. "Thank you Mr. Tanner."

"Hello, this is Ezra Standish speaking. How may I be of assistance?"

"I think it's more, how could I be of assistance. Tonight when you get home I have such plans for you. First a long hot bath and massage to loosen you up. Then I plan on cuffing you to the bed and licking you from top to bottom. I'm going to take that beautiful cock in my mouth and eat it like a popsicle, slowly lick from top to bottom and then bottom to top, before I slide it into my mouth and suck some of the juice off, I'll plan to do it over and over again until you cum screaming my name."

Oh my gawd, it was getting very warm in here.

"Then I plan on eating that sweet ass and using my tongue to get you ready for me. I'm going to fuck you with my tongue, in and out and all about until you beg me to put my cock into you and fuck you into oblivion."

"Ezra, are you okay, yer lookin' a bit flushed."

"F-f-fine, I'm fine Nathan. Thank you."

"I really would like to continue this conversation but I have an appointment, perhaps I could call you back?"

"Funny you should say back, I plan to do this to you while you're on your back. I want to watch the look on your face when I slide my cock into your tight little ass, I want to hear you moan in pleasure while I pound you into the bed and maybe, just maybe I'll make sure you join me. Maybe I'll make sure you cum so hard that you forget your own name."

"I must go now."

"Ez, ya sure yer okay, yer lookin' a bit spooky there."

"F-f-fine." Okay, Ezra. Take a deep breath and get that poker face back up. "I'm fine Mr. Tanner, shall we go to lunch?"

"Chris 'n JD are 'posed ta meet us there, figured they'd need ta wind down after testifyin'."

"Well we best be on our way, we wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting. Would we gentlemen?" I gave the other four a steady look and we headed downstairs and then to Inez's Saloon for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once to the Saloon we found our missing two members and settled around the table to enjoy our lunch. I had just taken a bite of my salad when suddenly I felt a hand on my leg. The hand started running up and down my outer thigh. "I'm sorry, what was that Mr. Larabee?"

"I asked how you were doing on the Kavovit case?"

Oh my gawd, now the hand was running up and down my inner thigh, never close enough or with enough pressure to please me.

"Ezra! Damn it, would you pay attention to me?"

"S-sorry Mr. Larabee, you were saying?"

"How are you doing with the Kavovit case?"

Oh damn, now the hand was closing over the bulge in his pants, squeezing just slightly, just enough to...

"Goddamnit Ezra!! What in the hell is wrong with you today? I've asked you the same question three times. What's going on with the Kavovit case?"

"I think he's feelin' a mite poorly, he was havin' a time with his breathin' and real flushed lookin' at work. Maybe he should just call it a day and head home. Ain't like yer gonna get any work outta him, his mind ain't workin' too good." Vin gave me a smirky grin, did he know what was going on?

"I'm fine, Mr. Larabee. As to the Kavovit case, it does not appear that Mr. Kavovit was in any way involved, he truly was just an innocent bystander."

"You are looking a little flushed Ezra, are you sure you're okay?"

Oh, shit! The hand had just unzipped my pants and slid inside, right through the slit in my boxers and now was taking matters into hand. I closed my eyes as I felt the hand slowly stroke me...

Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Nathan standing next to me. "Yer feelin' a bit warm, I agree with Vin, Chris. I think he's catchin' somethin' and best go home." Oh I was catching something alright.

"I'll put you down for a personal day, why don't you just head home. You feel okay to drive?"

"I got the rest of the day off Chris and you picked me up so I don't got a vehicle anyhow. Why don't I take him home and make sure he gets what he needs to help him feel better." That's it, I'm going to kill the brat when I get him home.

"That's a real good idea JD. If'n ya need a ride home later, let me know. Otherwise it being the weekend and all I got plans. So if'n I don't see you 'fore Sunday, have a _real_ good weekend." Oh my gawd, all I had to do was look at the grin on Buck's face to know that _he_ knew what was going on. I'm not only going to kill the brat, I think I'll torture him. That is if he doesn't torture _me_ to death first. But what a way to go.

I felt the hand tuck everything back in and zip up my pants, it was a good thing that I wore them loose fitting. The only problem being that as soon as I stood up the entire Saloon was going to know what my problem really was.

"Why don't you stay here Ezra, and I'll go get the Jag and come back and pick you up out front. You just relax a little bit and I'll be back with the car." Of all the days to decide to go casual; with slacks and a sweater I had nothing to hide my obvious problem. He handed me his coat, his _long_ coat, a western duster that had been a Christmas gift from Chris and Buck, before grabbing my keys. "Why don't you order me some dessert to go and I'll be back in just a few."

I could hear Buck and Vin telling him to take good care of me, cuz older men needed more TLC as the other six walked out the door. I gently sat my forehead down on the table and tried willing my _problem_ to subside a bit.

"Ezra, are you okay?"

I lifted my head up to see Inez standing there. "I'm fine Inez, JD is getting the car. I'm supposed to order him some dessert to go, whatever you think he might like would be fine."

She smiled at me, "I know just the thing. I'll be right back." She returned in a few minutes with a bag. "I noticed that you hardly touched your food so I packed something for you to heat up later. JD's a growing boy and always is hungry so I made sure there is more than enough for the two of you. I also packed a few desserts. The one on the top is for now, the other is for with your meal."

Oh my gawd! Did everyone know what was going on between the two of us, how mortifying. "Thank you Inez, if you'll just total it and put it on my card with our lunch today I would be eternally grateful."

"De nada. Take care of each other okay?"

"We will." I pulled on JD's coat and picked up the bag and stopped at the cashiers to sign the slip and pick up my card. By the time I stepped outside JD had just pulled up in the Jag.

"Need a lift?"

I opened the door, handed him the bag and slid into the passengers side. There aren't too many people I allow to drive my car and even fewer that I would allow to drive while I was a passenger, Vin was one and JD was the other. Despite what Buck said about his driving he was a very good driver with sharp reflexes and the intelligence to go with that.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm going to have to kill you when we get home." I calmly said.

"Um, you'll just have to wait. I made someone a promise during a phone call earlier and I aim to keep that promise."

"Please tell me Chris wasn't listening to you make that call?"

"Nope, I went outside to the alley, next time we decide to have phone sex let's be someplace a little more private okay?"

I sputtered a little at that statement, "Excuse me! I did not decide to have phone sex, you made that decision, and how do you plan to keep your end of the bargain?"

"Did I forget to mention that I borrowed some cuffs from Buck? Velvet lined so you won't get hurt wearing them. Vin told me to take good care of you and I intend to do just that."

Sick, I was obviously a sick, demented man. Why else would the thought of being handcuffed to my bed while this gorgeous young man ravaged me make me even harder than I already was. Why just the image that created in my mind...

"We're home Ezra. Are you going to come in?"

I looked around to see that indeed we were now parked in my very own garage. JD had the bag in hand and was standing next to my door. "What all did you order? I thought I just mentioned dessert?"

"Well, yes, but Inez felt that I had failed to eat enough lunch apparently. She also informed me that you were a growing boy and needed fed later. She also mentioned that there were two desserts, one for now and one for later with the meal." All the while we were talking we were also entering the house.

"I'll do something with the food and you go get undressed. I'll meet you in the bathroom."

I handed for the master suite and undressed, by the time I had finished and hung all my clothes up JD was in the bathroom starting the tub filling. He added some oil to the water, something I had mixed up for me, with a slight hint of floral mixed with the smell of the orient. "You get in and start soaking, I have a few things to get ready and then I'll be in to join you."

I slid into the water and closed my eyes in bliss, I knew JD was letting the water cool a bit before he joined me, I preferred the water 'hot enough to cook a lobster', or at least that's how he put it. What he saw in me was beyond my realm of thinking, he could do so much better than me, he deserved so much better than me. He deserved someone honest and caring, someone...

"Hey, that's enough. I know you Ezra P. Standish, I know what's going through your mind right now." He stepped into the tub and settled in front of me. "You're doin' that whole 'do you deserve me' thing again. The real point is, do I deserve you, and the answer is yes."

We just soaked for awhile and I could feel the tension from the last few weeks and the last case ease out of me. I must have dozed off because I awoke to kisses all over my face. JD was kneeling next to the tub. "You gonna wake up and climb out of there? I have plans for you." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up and then he dried me and my hair off with a fat, fluffy towel. I headed into the bedroom to see champagne on ice, a covered bowl next to it, and handcuffs sitting on the bed. I turned to look at him and he just smiled and motioned me to lie down on the bed. I did and reached my hands up towards the head of the bed...

~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe he was actually gonna let me handcuff him. I guess there must be a streak of kink or wild or whatever you want to call it in Ezra. If I had any doubts about him loving me, and I don't, this would have assured me. I stretched out on top of him and gently snapped the cuffs on through the bed posts and around his wrists. I wouldn't have tried this if he didn't have this great old brass bed, I knew the bed was up to anything we could do to it.

I poured a glass of champagne and took a sip and then I leaned down over him and passed him the champagne from my mouth, as he swallowed it I took a sip and swallowed it myself. That's how we drank the whole glass, sip for me, kiss and a sip for him. I could feel his muscles started to tense slightly, if he thought that was good, wait until he got dessert! "Close your eyes and keep them closed," I told him. I reached over and opened the bowl with the chocolate mousse Inez had sent home and dipped my fingers in it and started writing on his chest.

"JD, what is that, it's cold!"

"Keep your eyes closed." I finished up my writing and smiled. "Can you tell what I wrote? Let me tell you as I go." I leaned down and started licking the letters away, after I licked a letter then I said what it was. "P-R-O-P-E-R-T-Y O-F J-D D-U-N-N-E." Then I leaned up and passed some of the mousse to him with my tongue.

A little breathless he answered, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

I told him, "Property of JD Dunne, that means you're mine, all mine. I don't share so don't even think about it." I took the mousse and painted it on his cock and started licking it off, I decided that was taking too long and besides I had promised him...

"Oh my gawd JD!"

Guess he liked that. I decided that an Ezra moussesicle was the best thing in the world, better than sex, oh wait, this was sex! Guess that made this the best sex in the world!

I slid my mouth up and down sucking lightly. His hips were moving up trying to get as deep into my mouth as he could. I grabbed his hips and held them down and keep eating my Ezrasicle.

"JD, unlock these cuffs." I shook my head while holding him in my mouth, I heard him groan. "Damnit JD, let me out of these things." I just kept on doing what I was doing. "Please, gawd JD. JD! JDDDDDD!!!" I could feel his muscles tighten up and feel his balls pull tight to his body, I deep-throated him and started swallowing as he screamed my name out and released his sperm down my throat. I kept sucking until he was limp and relaxed.

I stretched out on top of him and nibbled at his lips while he wound down. When he finally finished shaking he opened his eyes and looked into my eyes. If I doubted his love for me, and like I said earlier, I don't, the look in his eyes and the love shining in his face would have convinced me.

"JD, are you going to undo these things?"

"Nope. I ain't finished with you yet. Don't you remember our phone conversation earlier?" I grinned at him and slid down some so that I could work on his nipples. It surprised me how sensitive they were, I couldn't believe it when shortly after we'd gotten together I'd been concentrating hard on his little rosy nubs when he actually came, just from that. I'm nowhere that sensitive, but I've learned that is one sure-fire way to get him going.

I could feel him moaning and moving underneath me, I reached over and grabbed the foam pillows next to the bed. He'd bought them after deciding that regular pillows didn't offer enough support for my back when he made love to me, after using these I tended to agree, it kept the hips up so things were easier to get to, if you get my meaning.

I got the pillows under his hips and back, arranging them so that I had a clear view of his gorgeous ass. This was another place Ezra was sensitive, he loved being rimmed and I loved doing it so that was just one more way we were perfect for each other. I knelt on the floor and lifted his legs so they were resting on my shoulders, then I leaned in and licked.

I knew him well enough by now that I'd kept a firm grip on his hips because he always twitched when I did this. When I'd gotten him settled back down I started licking, at first around the crack and then sliding my tongue into the crack. I made my tongue as stiff as I could and slid it in and out of the hole. Ezra was moaning and talking, jabbering would be a better way of wording it. I loved this moment the most, when he just stopped trying to be proper and make sense. He'd start saying things in more than one language, but I figured it didn't mean much even then. I knew the English didn't make any sense. He just babbled in a heavy southern accent. When I was sure he was good and loose I grabbed the lube I'd left just under the foot of the bed and lubed up two fingers, they slid in without a problem, I added one more and Ezra was trying to work them into his body as deep as he could. The one thing stopping him were the cuffs only allowed him to move so far before he was stuck.

I stood up and slid on a condom and took a deep breathe before sliding home. That's how it felt, like coming home, like my heart and body were where it truly belonged. It never mattered how many times I'd done this, it always felt the same way, like coming home. It was just the same when Ezra made love to me, it felt so right, sometimes I wished that we could stay that way always. Of course that would make work a little difficult, but...

"JD, move, damnit!"

I slowly slid out and slowly slid back in knowing that it would make him crazy. I kept that up for a few minutes until I heard the snap of the cuffs on the bars of the bed, I could feel Ezra's body start to tense up again so I slid out and slammed back in. I angled my entrance just a touch until I could hear that little gasp he always made when I connected with his prostate. I knew he was getting close because he'd stopped babbling, he always made this sound as he was getting close, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, it never failed to make me crazy. Right on time, here was that sound, I pulled out and slammed in as hard as I could and then I felt his ass spasm around me and that was all it took to make me cum.

After I gotten my mind and body to work again, I slid out and headed into the bathroom. I disposed of the condom and grabbed a warm wet washcloth and cleaned me up, rinsed it out and headed back to the bedroom to clean Ezra up. After I finished I unlocked the cuffs and pulled him next to me and held on tight.

He slowly drifted back to earth and gave me a lazy grin. I gave him one of my own back and rolled over on my back and pulled him on top of me and held on tight.

"JD? What's the matter?"

"I missed you. I worry about you when you're under, it bothers me that if something went wrong nobody would even know enough to tell me."

"Is this back to the 'we should tell everyone about us' thing?"

"Yeah it is."

"JD, I just don't want anybody to say anything bad to you. I love and I don't want you hurt."

"Ezra, hiding our love for each other is hurting me. I love you and I know that you love me. I just want the whole world to know it. I'm not so young and dumb that I don't realize there won't be problems, but I think the guys will support us. Hell Buck and Vin know and they think it's great, Buck says you're good for me, you keep me from doing dumb things."

"How do I do that?"

"Well I wanted to sign up for this hillclimb." He looked questioningly at me. "That's where a bunch of people take their motorcycles and ride them up a hill, preferably one that's almost straight up. If anyone makes it to the top in one piece they're the winner. Usually at least one person makes it, if more happen to, then the one who did it the fastest is the winner. Anyhow..." I looked over at him to see a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Ezra, it's okay. I'm not going to do it. Buck asked me if it was fair to you, said if I got hurt that would hurt you. I thought about it and decided he was right. I have to think about how it will affect you when I do dumb things." He still had that terrified look so I kissed it off of him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck.

"JD, if you truly wanted to do this, I don't want to stand in your way." His voice came out from where his face was hid.

"If I really wanted to do this, I would have told you about it and we'd have discussed it. Buck's right though, what I do affects you and vice versa. I worry about you when you're under, it's your job and you're the best, but things still go wrong. I don't want you to stop doing it, I just want you to remember that someone is waiting for you to come home in one piece. Maybe just think about a few of the risks you take sometimes, I'll try to do the same for you."

"JD, I want you to know something. I stopped by my attorney's yesterday and had paperwork drawn up naming you as my power-of-attorney. If anything happens to me, ya'll be the first person they'll contact because I had Chris change my file at work. I named you as my emergency contact there and listed your POA. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or this relationship, because I'm not. I love you and just knowing that you love me makes me feel like the most important person in the world. I-I..."

"You-you... what?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd consider moving in, here, this house, this room, my life?"

"Does this mean I get to unpack those boxes hiding in all of your closests?"  
"If you must."

"I must, I really must."

"Then yes, you may unpack those boxes, we'll need the room for your things anyway."

"You want me to move and bring all my stuff?"

"Yes."

"Even my Nintendo?"

"This is obviously a sign of how enamoured I am. Yes, even the Nintendo."

"Maybe we should have a help JD move, house warming party and invite all the guys. 'Course then we'd have to tell them all about us..."

"Not everything I hope." He looked down and smiled as I shook my head. "JD? Next time I get to use the cuffs on you. Maybe Buck would buy us a pair as a housewarming gift."

"Ezra, you tell Buck you liked those cuffs and I guarantee he'll get us a pair, who knows what else he'll give us along with them, but we'll definitely get a pair of cuffs. Next time is your turn."

"JD?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
